malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezgara Diskanar
King Ezgara Diskanar ruled the Kingdom of Lether during Midnight Tides. His queen was Janall and his heir was Prince Quillas. In the tradition of Letherii royalty, he maintained six concubines, of whom five were the young, minor daughters of powerful families.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.140 At the time, the royal line was fractured into factions, with Ezgara, his advisor First Eunuch Nifadas, his sorcerer Ceda Kuru Qan, Preda Unnutal Hebaz, and First Concubine Nisall leading one, and the Queen, Chancellor Triban Gnol, and Quillas leading the other.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.324 Except for formal affairs when he wore the robes of state and slippers,Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.596Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.746 Ezgara preferred modest attire more befitting a a citizen in the markets than king.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.216 Brys Beddict and Kuru Qan joked that if wherewithal was an immortal virtue then their king would be a god.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.218 In Midnight Tides King Ezgara prepared for the coming of the Seventh Closure when it was prophesied that he would Ascend and assume the title of First Emperor in a reborn First Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86 In preparation, the Eternal Domicile was constructed to replace the old palace.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.152 The king had also recently promoted Brys Beddict to the position of King's Champion, his personal bodyguard, on the advice of Nifadas.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79 The failure of the Great Meeting between the new Tiste Edur emperor, Rhulad Sengar, and a Letherii delegation led by Nifadas and Quillas led to a state of war between the two nations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 The queen's faction had used a plot involving the illicit Letherii harvesting of the Edur's Tusked seals to poison negotiations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 Knowing the queen and prince intended to use their private armies for their own purposes, the king and his advisors did not consider them during their own discussion of strategy. King Ezgara insisted that his Ceda launch an overwhelming pre-emptive attack on the Tiste Edur villages to stop the war before it began.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.430-433 But by the time the Ceda and his sorcerers launched their attack, the Edur armies advised by traitor Hull Beddict were already on the move.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.456-460/463-464 Fortune was not with the Letherii as the Edur scored a string of victories at Trate, Fort Shake, and Fent Reach. Queen Janall and Prince Quillas were captured at the Battle of High Fort.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.560 As the Edur armies advanced on Brans Keep where the remainder of the Letherii Army had converged, Nifadas urged the king to flee to Truce or Tallis on the Isle. The king refused saying he would rather die on his throne than see destruction follow his trail elsewhere.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.617 On the day of the Seventh Closure, king was pale as dusted marble as he was crowned emperor by Nifadas in the throne room of the Eternal Domicile. None of the Letherii realised that they had miscalculated the date of the Closure by two days.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.616Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.664 The Letherii army was slaughtered at the Battle of Brans Keep and the Edur marched on Letheras. The king was too frightened to leave his throne and slept there while Nisall and Brys Beddict maintained a vigil over him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.691-692 After taking Letheras, Emperor Rhulad confronted the king and his supporters in his throne room. Kuru Qan was killed by Warlock King Hannan Mosag and Trull Sengar. Hannan Mosag terrorized the king by producing the horribly disfigured queen and prince.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.733-736 As Brys Beddict readied to duel Rhulad to the death, Nifadas produced a jug of wine from which he and the king drank. By the time Brys had finished dispatching Rhulad both king and First Eunuch were dead of poison. It was unclear who poisoned the wine and whether the king and Nifadas might have intentionally poisoned themselves, but Queen Janall seemed to cackle knowingly.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.742-747 On the true day of the Seventh Closure, Rhulad declared himself emperor of the new Letherii Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25 In Reaper's Gale Triban Gnol reminisced on having poisoned King Ezgara Diskanar and Nifadas. He had intended for Nisall to die as well and thought it unfortunate that Brys Beddict had died instead.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15 Notes and references de:Ezgara Diskanar Category:Males Category:Letherii Category:Rulers Category:Humans